A Jasper Story
by missanna444
Summary: This takes place directly after MOA. A bunch of Jasper moments. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**On my previous story "What to Say", I asked for suggestions for another story to do. The winner was Jasper (Jason and Piper, for those of you who don't know)! So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Jason's P.O.V**

Percy let go of the ledge. He and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. That was all I could remember. After that, it was a blur. Nico told me we still had hope and that they weren't dead yet. Somehow, that didn't help. What if Nico was wrong? What if they died because I didn't think to fly over to them before they let go? I had a chance to save them and I didn't.

I spent the rest of the day beating myself up for it. I was lucky Piper was there or I would've done some bad damage to myself.

"Jason, stop! You know it wasn't your fault." She yelled at me. I could feel her charmspeak telling me what to do. It almost worked, too. But I still felt responsible.

"Jason, we ALL fell responsible for this. Everyone is complaining about things they could've done to save Percy and Annabeth. There was nothing anyone could do." Piper argued when I told her how it was my fault. I suppose she was right. I heard complaints from everyone as we ate a very late dinner that night.

"Frank, you couldn't have done anything. You couldn't either, Jason. The pull from the pit would've immediately pulled you in with them." Nico told us.

"But at least I could have attempted to and that at least would have counted for something." Frank countered.

Leo looked the worst. There was really nothing he could've done, either. But, he had his face in his hands. He looked up and he looked downright miserable. Hazel spotted this and said, "Why don't we discuss this later. It's bad enough that we lost Percy and Annabeth, but everyone blaming themselves won't help any of us." I hung my head sadly. No one spoke for another ten minutes. Finally, Piper spoke.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night, guys." She said softly and stood. I watched as she walked away to her cabin. Shortly, I stood and looked at everyone. It felt so empty now. Before I left Nico said once again, "Don't worry Jason. They're not dead yet. I can feel it."

I nodded and walked to my cabin. I sat on my bed and thought about it. I decided not to think about it until the morning. It wasn't a hard as I thought. In fact, it was harder. I lied in bed, trying not to think about it. It haunted my thoughts. I decided to get up and wake Piper. If anyone could help, it was her.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I had just barely drifted to sleep after a hard few hours of tossing and turning, when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it and found Jason standing there.

"Hi Jason. What's up?" I asked slowly.

"I just need someone to talk to. You seem like the best person." he said. I nodded and suggested we walk around a bit.

"So, what do you want to talk about? If it's about Percy and Annabeth, I'm going to scream. I've had enough of that." I said.

"Well, actually, that's exactly what I want to discuss." He said as I stared at him. "I just need to get my thoughts out. Then, I think they'll stop bothering me as much. Please, just let me speak." He continued. I sighed and told him to continue. He didn't say anything.

"You want me to start, don't you? Okay, I guess I will. They will live. Percy is strong demigod. With Annabeth with him, he's invincible." I said, trying to boost my own spirits. It wasn't really working well.

"I don't know, Pipes. I don't want to be the downer here, but we have to examine the possibilities. Only Nico has come back from Tartarus alive. No one else in history has ever done that." Jason said hesitantly. I sighed.

"Yes, but we can help them, in a way."

"How? They're in Tartarus!" Jason responded.

"All we need to do is keep faith in them and hope with all our hearts that it will all work out in the end." I said, wondering if I was speaking the truth.

**All right guys! First chapter is DONE! I'm sorry it is so sad. I'm trying to make it happier, but it's not easy. So, give me suggestions, reviews, etc. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was originally going to continue this story, but I can't see it going anywhere. So, I've decided to make each chapter about a different Jasper moment. Some of them (like this one) I will create myself. Others will be taken from the books and I'll put them in the P.O.V of the other person.**

**Piper's P.O.V**

I sighed happily, watching the white snow softly fall to the ground. It was Christmas time. It took us weeks to beg Mr. D to allow it to snow within the boundaries on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

"Hon, get out of the way, were trying to decorate for the party tonight!" said Drew as she hung some mistletoe in random spots. Then I remembered that it was Christmas Eve and I had to get ready for the party. I don't usually dress up or anything, but it was Christmas Eve and I thought I'd do something special for Jason. I put on a red knee-length dress that was lined with white on the bottom. Now all I had to do was get his present ready, and he would love it.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I ran around my cabin looking for the wrapping paper and ribbon. I laughed as I found some with red lightning bolts on it. I knew Piper would love her gift. In case you're wondering, it's not mistletoe. I wrapped it and then decided to add some curling ribbon. It was all set.

I put on a jacket and a red T-Shirt. I found some dress pants and put them on. If only I didn't have to wear dress pants. I grabbed the gift and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin.

I arrived a few minutes after the crowd was let in and went to find Piper. When I saw her, I was awestruck by how beautiful she looked. She'd told me she wasn't doing anything special today, but I guess she wanted to surprise me.

"Piper, you look...amazing." I said, wondering what to say.

"Thanks Jason. Here's your Christmas present." Piper replied happily. I took the gift and opened the box. It was a Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"You can still be Roman if you want, but just know that you have a place here." she said, smiling.

"Here, this is for you." I said, handing her the package.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I smiled to myself when I saw the lightning bolts on the wrapping paper. I opened it slowly, being careful so I didn't break or drop it. It was a framed picture. But it wasn't just any picture. It was a picture that was taken at the campfire when we'd first started dating.

"Thank you so much, Jason! I love it." I said, hugging him tightly. Jason took my hand as a slow song bean to play. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist. After a few moments I spoke.

"I love you Jason." I said quietly. Jason smiled and looked up. I looked to see what he was staring at and noticed that we were under mistletoe. We locked eyes for a moment before he began to lean in. He kissed me softly. After second of trying not to smile, I kissed him back. This was the best Christmas I'd ever had.

**Okay, okay, I know it's short. But some of the best things come in small packages. Anyway, be sure to review. Also, it would be a great help to me if you let me know what to do next, whether it's a made-up moment or one from the books. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it's been a while. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I was busy even though I'm on winter break. Oh well, since I'm posting now, that doesn't matter. This is on page 472 of MOA.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. **

**Jason's P.O.V**

Piper turned over the cornucopia as I watched the food spill out. She looked at me curiously when a purple birthday cake tumbled out.

"Is it someone's birthday?" she asked. I winced. I hadn't said anything because I didn't want to add something to our growing troubles.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I said quietly. We talked for a few moments.

"Sixteen?" Piper asked. I laughed.

"Oh boy, now I can get my driver's license!" I said jokingly. It was kind of odd imagining sweating about that sort of thing. I'd fought so many monsters I couldn't help but laugh at the idea. I blew out the candles and thought _I wish I could be of more use on this quest. _

We talked about Camp Jupiter for a moment, but I wanted to tell her something else.

"Being in this crew of seven… I'm not sure what to do. I'm not used to being one of so many, well, equals. I feel like I'm failing." I said. I'd spent so much time in a state where it was impossible to help in any way. Piper didn't like me saying this and took my hand.

"You're _not _failing."

"It sure felt like it when Chrysaor attacked," I sighed. "I've spent most of this trip knocked out and helpless."

"Come on. Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible. It just means that you're brave enough to stand up and do what's right."

"And if I don't _know_ what's needed?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear her answer.

"That's what your friends are for. We've all got different strengths. Together we'll figure it out." she said. I wasn't sure if I believed what my girlfriend was saying, but Piper was smart about this kind of stuff. She was probably right.

I studied her for a moment. I could tell she was thinking about Hercules.

I told her that he was a jerk. I hoped I'd never become like him. I definitely wouldn't have had the bravery to done as she had done and taken the lead. I didn't deserve her, but she wouldn't let me say that. I leaned over and kissed her.

"No breakups. I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not _that _stupid." I said. Piper smiled and began to speak, but she was cut off when she saw Percy running towards us. This was definitely not going to be good news.

**Okay guys, I know it was short, but I took it all from the book and some of the dialogue wasn't necessary. Before I go, I'd like to let you guys know that I soon will be posting my own story about Leo and Hazel soon. So, keep a sharp look out for that if you want. If you guys have any suggestions just PM me or put it in a review. This wasn't one of my best and I know that, so if would like to hate, feel free but don't be too harsh. I'm not the best writer in the world. Happy New Year to all of you!**

**Much love,**

**Anna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm SO sorry this took so long. My computer crashed and after we got it fixed, there was a storm and the electricity went out. So, since it took so long I tried to make it even better than it was. Enjoy!**

**Piper's P.O.V**

Jason was asleep almost the whole ride to the Grand Canyon. I didn't really mind, he was holding my hand. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. I looked over and saw him looking around with a mixture of confusion and nervousness in his blue eyes.

"Jason? Are you okay?" I asked, wondering what was wrong. He stared at me and let go of my hand.

"Um, I don't-" he began to say, but the coach interrupted him, once again calling us "cupcakes". Jason turned to me, looking more and more confused by the moment.

"Is he allowed to talk to us like this?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals'." I said. Jason looked nervous for a moment.

"This is a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here." he said. He was beginning to make me nervous. What did he mean? Leo laughed and said, "Yeah, right, we've all been framed!" I didn't run away six times and Piper didn't steal that BMW."

"I didn't steal that car Leo!" I protested.

A minute later, Jason was staring at Leo's face.

"I don't know you." He said. That was what terrified me. Somehow, I knew right away that something was wrong. Later, Jason still didn't remember anything.

"He's trying to get me back for the shaving cream on Jell-O thing, aren't you?" Leo asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think he's joking." I said, trying to take his hand but he slipped it away. Why didn't he remember? Did this mean that he forget everything, especially our kiss?

"Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?" Leo asked. Jason next words scared me more that the worst horror movie I'd ever seen.

"It's worse than that. I don't know who I am." he said. The rest of the day only made it worse. Nothing made any sense. First, my boyfriend doesn't remember me. Then, it's attack of the storm people and we get whisked off by a flying chariot. And finally, I learn that I never really dated Jason. What was going on?

**Okay, I know it's not my best. I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any Jasper scenes you want to see, feel free to let me know! Don't forget to tell your friends and review!**


End file.
